Accepting a New Face
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: What happens when a new pilot joins the team? Wrote in 2002


Accepting a New Face

By Silverwolf

Duo sits along the couch bugging Heero. Quatre smirks at the braided jester's antics. All of them are on edge, especially since hearing the news of a new pilot. They were told they would meet the newest member of the team this afternoon.

Heero throws a paper ball at Duo. The boy laughs as the ball of paper hits him in the face. Quatre laughs. Wufei sits reading with a pair of glasses upon his face. Trowa sits quietly in the floor.

The group was allowed the see the newest Gundam. Though it had been designed by a new professor and they hadn't met the pilot they all knew what it was capable of. The group all moves to the window as they hear the sound of a car. Quatre looks at the group.

Quatre: Is that the new pilot?

Duo shrugs.

Wufei: If it is they are probably wondering what is wrong with us.

Duo: Everything. We're stuck in a house, near each other all the time. We drive each other crazy.

Quatre shrugs.

They all watch quietly as a female steps out of the car. They hear a voice call the female the sixth pilot.

Wufei: This is injustice. A woman as a pilot...

Duo: Awesome.

Quatre: I'm not so sure...

Heero: I bet she can't even hold her own...

Duo: And if she can?

The female is around their age with three silver hoops piercing in each ear. She stood dressed in a pair of black cargo jeans split on the sides to her knees revealing a white fox tattoo and a lime midriff revealing a pierced navel and a silver belly chain with an ankh hanging from it. A lime coat is wrapped around her. She stands bouncing in a pair of black boots. Her knee length red hair is tied away from her face by a lime bandana, around her neck is a black choker with a silver elf charm hanging from it. Wufei looks at her displeased. The girl walks to the door. Duo answers it.

Duo: Welcome to your new home, assuming you are the new pilot.

Skylar: I am. I'm Skylar Noriyuki.

Duo: Duo Maxwell.

He offers his hand in a greeting.

Skylar (shaking his hand): Nice to meet you.

Duo (with a smile): The pleasure is mine.

Duo watches the girl step across the room. She doesn't appear to be bothered by the awkward looks she was receiving. Skylar looks at the group and shrugs.

Skylar: I'm Skylar. I'm the sixth pilot. Who are all of you? Unless of course you don't wish to tell me and that's all right.

Duo: I'll show you your room.

Skylar follows him down the hallway. Duo takes to a closed wooden door. He opens the door to reveal a small bedroom.

Duo: It isn't much, but our rooms aren't really much either.

Skylar: It's fine.

She gives a small smile as she steps through the door. She looks towards Duo. As she turns and stretches Duo stares at a black wolf tattoo. She gives Duo a small smile. He gives a small smile as his blue eyes meet her green eyes for a moment.

Skylar (sliding off her coat): Thanks.

Duo (glancing at the spaghetti strapped midriff): No problem, someone had to show you.

Skylar: That's not what I meant, though thanks for that also.

Duo: For what then?

Skylar: Not treating me like an outsider. Not giving me all the looks because I'm a girl.

Duo (with a laugh): They'll come around. They just aren't used to having another member of the team. You'll see; things will be fine.

Skylar: I hope so. Judging by the looks I was receiving they aren't very pleased with me.

Duo: You'll be great. You have to be in order to become a Gundam pilot.

Skylar: If you say so.

Duo: Watch. The guys will warm up to you soon.

**Down the Hall**

Quatre: She's quite beautiful.

Wufei: Beauty doesn't fight a battle.

Trowa watches the commotion along with Heero.

Quatre: If she is a pilot then she has to have some skill.

Wufei: This is injustice. A woman can't possibly control a Gundam.

Quatre: We don't know for sure. It could be possible.

Duo steps into the room quietly. The group stares at him.

Duo: What?

Wufei: I cant' believe you approve of this injustice.

Duo: I see nothing wrong with giving her a chance.

Wufei: You would since she already has you thinking without your brain.

Quatre: For all we know she could be a decent pilot.

Wufei: She should be keeping up around here.

Duo: She should be allowed to do her job. If she's a Gundam pilot she should be fighting along with us.

Wufei: Baka American boy! Don't let a pair of green eyes fool you. I don't care what that red head thinks she can do.

She should be at home.

Duo: She should have a chance.

Quatre: He is right. We aren't even sure of what kind of skills she has.

Trowa: The girl should be allowed a chance.

Duo: I bet she'll do fine.

Skylar steps into the room. As she does everyone becomes silent. Her eyes search the faces within the room as if looking for their opinion.

Skylar: If I have to prove myself to everyone in this room in order to be accepted I will. Just don't be surprised when this "girl" kicks your asses. You want to consider me as an outsider that is fine, but there is going to come a time where you're gonna need this "outsider" sooner or later. When that time comes I think I'll decide whether or not I wish to help you and "join" the team. I may not be what you excepted, but did you all ever stop to think that you aren't what I expected.

Skylar looks at Duo.

Skylar: I'm sorry if I became as inconvenience for you. I didn't mean to be. Thank you for trying, but I don't feel that you need to defend me. I feel that you think you should continue to defend me. I feel that you shouldn't continue you defend me any longer.

Duo: I feel you should be given a chance. I said me piece not because I feel the need to defend you, but because I believe that you deserve to prove yourself before they can pass judgment upon you.

Skylar hugs Duo without thinking.

Skylar (whispering): I thank you for your efforts.

Duo gives a small nod.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. However, I do own Skylar Noriyuki. **


End file.
